


Well—I Just Did, Okay?

by SilverTongue26



Series: BTS and Harry Potter are roommates! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Min Yoongi and Draco are roomates, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTongue26/pseuds/SilverTongue26
Summary: The only thing that Yoongi wanted is sleep. But even God couldn't grant his wish as his roommate whines about his unrequited crush on the famous The Boy Who Lived. Draco needs help, so he obliged. Maybe if he helped him, he could finally reunited with his sleep.In which Yoongi is Draco's best mate, Draco is having a crisis, and oh my god, Draco, just ask him already!(( I suck at summary, please forgive me))
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin (mentioned)
Series: BTS and Harry Potter are roommates! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675252
Kudos: 37





	Well—I Just Did, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear :
> 
> Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok are in the same year, the 6th.  
> Jin is a year above  
> Taehyung and Jimin are in the 4th year  
> and last but not least, Jungkook is in the 3rd year. 
> 
> Voldemort is dead here, there is no big plot or anything, and Draco is not portrayed as a spoiled douce. I want to keep it light and simple.

“Yoon, how could you tell that Hoseok likes you?” Draco asked, his arms folded under his head as he stared at the boring ceiling of the dormitory. 

Yoongi spontaneously groaned. He planned to have a full sleep after doing a strenuous quidditch practice this afternoon. It was bad enough when his team looked at him miserably, with sweats all over their faces, as he forced them to perfect their strategy continuously for the next tournament. (Yes, he felt guilty when he yelled at Jimin when he couldn’t seem to avoid hitting his teammates with his bludger. But _Merlin’s beard_ , if he couldn’t control his eyes from looking at his friend Taehyung across the field, he might as well use his voice.) Now he was forced to listen to his friend’s confide about his crush. _How perfect._

“For fuck’s sake, mate. Just ask him already. He has been eye-fucking you since you both finish partnering for that charm homework.” Yoongi’s voice was muffled by the pillow. His eyes were heavy, and he was this close to falling asleep if Draco’s voice didn’t suddenly break his union with sleep. 

“But, he’s The Boy Who Lived, Yoon. And I’m… I’m just a Malfoy.” Draco turned around to face the black-haired boy from the other bed.

“Well, this is new.” He propped himself up on his elbow and raised one of his eyebrows. Draco thought highly of his name. Malfoys were respected, a family that has been around for centuries, and well-known too. Sometimes people said that he was cocky, arrogant, and unfair because he used his name to gain connection, in and outside the school. But the reality is, that was just how he worked as a Malfoy. He already had the name and the money, now he only has to expand his connection as big as possible. To reduce himself to ‘just a Malfoy’ was surprising, to say the least. 

“You’re just a Malfoy. Guess what, he’s just a Potter. Sure, he survived the killing curse, but he didn’t do anything, did he? His mother was the one who did all the work. He just sat there, and his mother, fortunately, had enough courage to shield him from Voldemort, resulting in his death and all is well in the Wizarding World.” He replied.

Draco looked at him dirtily.

“That was rude. Even from you.” He crinkled his nose. 

“I’m trying to restore your confidence, you arse.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“But seriously, though. How do you tell that Hoseok likes you? I mean, it’s not that Slytherin and Hufflepuff are a bad match, looking at you and him, Jimin and Taehyung. But in all years I’ve known you and him, it’s always a rivalry between you two. He’s a seeker, you’re a captain. He challenged you in DADA. Even both of you made _herbology essay_ a competition.” He cringed at the last word. He still remembered that both of them waste almost every free time for the span of a week in the library and the garden to perfect their own essays. 

Yoongi was quiet for a moment. 

“Jungkook looks up to him.” He finally answered while scratching his chin.

Draco scoffed, “You have a relationship with someone because your brother figure looks up to them?” 

“Well—I just did, okay? To be frank, Draco, I’m not really an expert. I just hate unresolved tension, even if it’s a sexual one. So one day I told myself, fuck it. Let’s do this. And luckily his feelings are mutual.” Yoongi replied, frustratedly.

“Wouldn’t it be awkward if he didn’t like you back? I couldn’t imagine the tension if it went wrong. As you said before, Jungkook looks up to him. If I was Jungkook, I wouldn’t be able to decide which side I’m on.” Draco asked back.

“Hm. I think it’s better to take the risk than letting someone go without a fight.” Yoongi replied, not actually sure. 

Draco was quiet and for a moment, Yoongi thought that he left him to sleep. He was ready to yell at him but he eventually replied with a small voice, “Do you think he likes me?” 

Yoongi sighed. 

“I don’t have a solid answer for that. His taste in women is great, though. Chang, Weasley, Patil, Granger. Eh, did he ever end up with Granger?”

“Tch, please. I’m so much better than that Weasley girl. And, no. Granger only has hots for another Weasley.” Draco scoffed and scrunched his eyebrows.

“That’s the Draco I knew,” Yoongi smirked. 

The two boys were quiet for a moment. Draco smiled, talking with Yoongi was always soothing. He was calm but bold at the same time. Contrary to the dark-haired boy, Draco knew that he was loud around his friends and sometimes people hated him for his trash-talking (though no one ever dared to say that out loud in front of him except for Yoongi and the famous Harry Potter). He thought that was maybe one of the factors that he was drawn to both of those boys. He needed someone to put him in his place. 

“Draco?” Yoongi called him quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Everything’s going to be fine. If he does reject you, then it’s his loss.” 

Draco chuckled. His friend was bad at comforting. But he was wise. And at least he tried. “I guess you’re right.”

“Now sleep, please. I don’t even want to know how you could have energy left to be awake after those crazy drills I gave you this afternoon.” Yoongi turned his body so that his back was facing the other boy.

Draco laughed, “You need to put some slack on them, you know. They looked miserable. I think Jimin was ready to puke at that time.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. I’ll think about it. Good night.” He waved his hand. 

“Night, Yoon,” Draco replied. 

***

Yoongi was eating his apple on the grass near the black lake, Hoseok's head was on his lap when his eyes caught two of dark robes near the three behind him. Not that he had anything against public affection, but he rather had a peaceful lunch with Hoseok unbothered. He patted Hoseok’s arm, commanding him to sit up as he stood up.

“Something’s wrong?” Hoseok asked. 

“Just want to check something,” Yoongi replied.

As he took a closer look toward the tree, he found that apparently, the famous Harry Potter _was kissing_ the infamous Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

“That bastard finally did it,” Yoongi smirked. 

Hoseok perched his chin on Yoongi’s shoulder and giggled, “Nice. Did you have a role here?” 

“Twenty-five percent. I think. Come on, don’t bother the new lovebirds.” He turned around and walked back to their lunch spot. 

Finally. He was glad that Potter reciprocated his friend’s feelings. A day more of that tension and he will be the one to drag Potter and conjoin his lips with Draco for the sake of a peaceful night without Draco’s whine about how _green_ Potter's eyes were. Now, his only task was to find a way for Draco to function normally in a quidditch match against Gryffindor instead of goggling at each other. He must suggest the Gryffindor captain do the same. Or mustn’t him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first work that I posted, even though I've been writing for a while. I have so many drafts but I'm not confident enough to share it. I hope that you guys enjoy this and please give me feedback! It'll help me to improve my works.
> 
> I'm sorry about grammar mistakes and errors, this work is unbeta and I wrote this in my free time. Also, English is not my first language.


End file.
